Many modern electronic components are packaged as monolithic devices, and may comprise a single component or multiple components within a single chip package. One specific example of such a monolithic device is a multilayer capacitor or capacitor array. Other monolithic electronic components correspond to devices that integrate multiple passive components into a single chip structure. Such an integrated passive component may provide a selected combination of resistors, capacitors, inductors and/or other passive components that are formed in a multilayered configuration and packaged as a monolithic electronic device.
The ongoing development of Integrated Passive Devices or Components (IPDs or IPCs) has recently become more significant in the design of reduced sized electronic devices. Recent developments in the area of IPDs have followed two main development branches. A first development branch has addressed the inclusion of multiple passive components integrated in a chip without having a uniquely defined function. Non-limiting examples of developments along this branch include quadruple capacitors arrays, multiple resistor networks, and multiple varistor arrays. A second development branch has addressed the inclusion of multiple passive components integrated into a chip in order to perform a well-defined function. Non-limiting examples of developments along this branch include resistive voltage dividers, R-2R circuits for D/A conversion, and more complicated devices including filters, matching networks, and complex power handling and feed-back circuits associated with application specific integrated circuits (ASICs).
One design challenge associated with the design of reduced sized inductive components, as may be employed as components associated with either of the two previously mentioned development paths, is the achievement of a high quality factor. As understood by one of ordinary skill in the art, quality factor in this context relates generally to the degree of loss experienced with use of an element or device. A high quality factor or high Q as relates to inductive components depends in part on a strong coupling between all the turns forming the inductor. Achieving such strong coupling, especially when the inductor may be or must be configured as a planar device, may become problematic when implementing Integrated Passive Devices.
Various component arrangements and corresponding methodologies are known from issued U.S. patents, including Stengel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,914; Grzegorek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,456; Liou. U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,773 B1; Liou U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,751 B2; Mizoguchi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,841 B1; Chaudhry et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,298 B2; Andoh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,882 B2; Beng et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,112 B2; Kyriazidou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,937 B2; Gillespie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,039 B1; Kyriazidou et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,623 B2; and Lin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,749 B1; and from publications, including “Fully-Integrated Low Phase Noise Bipolar Differential VCOs at 2.9 and 4.4 GHz” by Ali M. Niknejad and Robert G. Meyer of University of California, Berkeley and Joo Leong Tham of Conexant Systems; “Comparative Investigation on Various On-Chip Center-Tapped Interleaved Transformers” by Shu-Jun Pan, Wen-Yan Yin, and Le-Wei Li, Dec. 27, 2003; Published Abstract entitled: “Spiral Inductors Integrated in MCM-D using the Design Space Concept” by Pieters et al., 1998; “Processing and Microwave Characterization of Multilevel Interconnects Using Benzocyclobutene Dielectric” by Chinoy et al., IEEE Transactions on Components, Hybrids, and Manufacturing Technology, Vol. 16, No. 7, November 1993; “Processing and Electrical Characterization of Multilayer Metallization for Microwave Applications” by Chinoy, ICEMCM 1995; “Integrated Microwave Filters in MCM-D” by Pieters et al., IEEE Multi-Chip Module Conference, Santa Cruz, Calif., Feb. 6-7, 1996; “Integration of Passive Components for Microwave Filters in MCM-D” by Pieters et al., 6th International Conference and Exhibition on Multichip Modules, Denver, Col., Apr. 2-4, 1997. The disclosures of all the forgoing United States patents are hereby fully incorporated into this specification for all purposes by reference thereto.
While various implementations of inductive devices have been developed for use in association with Integrated Passive Devices, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.